Goodbye (The Last Vers of I know I'm just your sex partner)
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: YUNJAE FANFICTION! CH 3 UP! Semua awal akan ada akhir, begitu juga sebaliknya. YAOI/NC/DLDR/RNR
1. Chapter 1

**Goodbye…**

**YunJae Fanfiction**

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

Facebook: Mirna Kim Eun Seob

Bbm: 75de8b83

.

.

.

Mencintai saja ternyata tak cukup. Aku ingin memilikinya, sepenuhnya apapun caranya –Yunho

Bahkan tak ada satupun yang benar-benar mencintaiku, obsesi dan nafsu semata yang kulihat dari semua orang. Kenapa dunia sekejam ini padaku –Jaejoong

.

.

.

"Jung Yunhoooooo~~~~!" pekik sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Yunho. Sahabatnya Kim Jaejoong. Namja cantik yang diam-diam dicintainya itu mengejarnya dibelakang sana unntuk menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Yak! Palli!" cengir Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong kewalahan harus berlari karena telat satu mata kuliah siang ini. Oh ayolaaahhh~~~ siapa yang mau berlari diterik matahari seperti siang bolong? Aigooo Kim Jaejoong.

GRAB

"Kau telat lagi chagie~~~" ucap seorang namja kekar, berlesung pipi yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Jaejoong mengejar Yunho, karena namja itu langsung memeluk Jaejoong erat, mengukung tubuh kecil Jaejoong dalam pelukkannya. Tanpa peduli pada Yunho yang menatap keduanya datar dan langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong menuju kantin.

"Wonnie~~~ kau menyebalkan" rengek Jaejoong pada namja yang memeluknya aka Siwon, Choi Siwon, kekasihnya semenjak satu tahun silam.

"Chagie~~~ sudahlah, jangan lari-lari lagi" Siwon langsung melepaskan pelukkannya dan menutup hidungnya. Menatap Jaejoong dengan mata pura-pura tak tahan.

"Aiiissshhh wae wae wae?" sungut Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar juga mencium-cium aroma tubuhnya sendiri dan dia tak mencium apa-apa. Sontak melihat tingkah lucu Jaejoong membuat Siwon terkikik dalam hati. "Ba- bau ya?" tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

CHU~~~

"Kau terlihat semakin menggairahkan dengan keringat-keringat ini"

"YAK CHOI BRENGSEK!" geram Jaejoong saat Siwon tiba-tiba mengecup singkat bibirnya, mengatakan hal yang menurutnya mesum, lalu berlari mengejeknya.

"AKU TUNGGU PULANG NANTI!" pekik Siwon yang langsung menghilang dari pandangan Jaejoong.

"Eh? Mana musang mesum itu?" pikir Jaejoong saat tak melihat Yunho yang menjadi target kejarannya pagi ini. Jaejoong menghela napas panjang, seolah sangat mengenal Yunho, dia langsung menuju kantin.

Mereka adalah mahasiswa di TtongVang University. Yunho dan Siwon sudah akan menyelesaikan skripsi mereka dan akan di wisuda bulan depan. Jaejoong? Dia terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga nilai-nilainya tidak stabil. Baginya kuliah hanyalah pelampiasan untuk mencari keramaian. Karena dia tak inngin menghabiskan waktunya dengan sia-sia di rumah. Faktor dia sering telat kuliahpun juga karena dia selalu pulang kerja jam dua pagi.

Uang bukanlah harapan Jaejoong, semua yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengisi kekosongan. Karena uang yang dia dapatkan akan dia berikan separuhnya untuk pengobatan appa-nya yang terbaring sakit di Rumah Sakit dan untuk memberi menghidupi eomma tirinya yang sibuk mempercantik diri.

"Yun!" panggil Jaejoong yang langsung duduk dikursi depan Yunho. Sedikit kesal karena Yunho hanya memberinya senyum kecil yang dingin. Jaejoong tahu Yunho marah, karena dia sudah berteman dengan Yunho sejak Senior High, jadi dia tahu bagaimana semua ekspresi wajah Yunho. Sayangnya, untuk marah Yunho beberapa minggu ini, Jaejoong tak tahu apa alasannya. "Yun minta ya?" rengek Jaejoong saat melihat paha ayam dipiring Yunho.

"Kau tidak sarapan lagi?" tanya Yunho dengan nada yang dingin, namun Jaejoong tahu ada nada khawatir disana.

"Eum!" angguk Jaejoong dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Pesanlah apapun yang kau mau Jae, aku traktir. Jangan makan ayam dipiringku, inikan bekas makananku" ceramah Yunho yang tak enak melihat ayamnya yang sudah tergigit.

SRET

"JAE!" pekik Yunho kesal saat Jaejoong langsung menggenggam ayamnya.

"Nyam! Memang kenapa kalau bekas makananmu. Anggaap saja ini ciuman darimu yang marah entah karena apa untukku he~~~ eunggg mashitta~~~" puji Jaejoong yang langsung mencairkan suasana. Yunho hanya bisa terperangah mendnegar ucapan Jaejoong. Kekehan langsung keluar dari mulut Yunho.

Lagi-lagi Yunho tak bisa marah jika itu Jaejoong. Melihat Jaejoong bahagia membuat hatinya meluluh saat itu juga. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu mencintai Jaejoong. Bahkan sakit hati bertahun-tahun yang ditanggungnya tidaklah masalah asalkan Jaejoong terus bersamanya. Bayangkan betapa sakitnya hati Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong pacaran dengan beberapa namja sebelum Siwon yang mampu bertahan lama. Yunho merasa Jaejoong sangat mencintai Siwon pastinya, dan inilah yang membuat Yunho semakin sakit disini. Ingin pergi, tapi takut kehilangan. Jika bertahan, mungkin dia akan segera mati.

"YUNHO!"

"Aiiissshhhh aku tidak tuli Jae!" geram Yunho saat Jaejoong menyadarkannya dari lamunan dengan teriakkan yang membuat jantung Yunho hampir putus.

"Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali dank au tidak menyahutku" sungut Jaejoong dnegan bibir yang mengerucut imut. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menyejukkan hatinya hanya dengan melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Cepat masuk kelasmu Jae, kau tidak mau telat lagi kan? Cepatlah selesaikan kuliahmu Jae. setelah ini kau bisa bekerja ditempat yang layak. Bukan Club yang berbahaya itu" ceramah Yunho yang hanya diberi respon cuek oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku kekelas ya. Tunggu aku pulang nanti" ujar Jaejoong yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang memandangnya lirih.

"Ck" decak Yunho mengumpat kebodohannya sendiri. "Kau selalu memintaku menunggu Jae, lalu kau akan melupakan kata-katamu dan meninggalkanku pergi bersama Siwon yang jelas-jelas menunggumu lebih dulu" gumam Yunho tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

Yunho tetap menunggu Jaejoong keluarkelas untuk menagih janji Jaejoong untuk pulang bersama kali ini. Benar! Kali ini sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar akan pulang bersamanya karena langkah kaki namja cantik itu mengarah padanya.

"Yunho ya!" panggil Jaejoong yang langsung berlari mengejar Yunho.

"Ayo pulang Jae" ajak Yunho yang sudah menyeret tangan Jaejoong, namun langkahnya terhenti kala Jaejoong menahannya. Ditolehkannya pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya.

NYUT~~~

Lagi-lagi hatinya harus sesakit ditusuk pisau saat melihat Siwon sudah menggenggam erat genggaman tangan Jaejoong dan Jaejoong malah melepaskan pegangan tangan Yunho. Dilihatnya Jaejoong mencari-cari sesuatu dalam tasnya.

"Ini!" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan undangan pada Yunho.

"A- apa ini?" tanya Yunho takut-takut.

"Datanglah keacara pertunanganku dengan Jaejoong besok malam" ujar Siwon dengan seringaian yang tak dimengerti Yunho.

"Datang ya Yun. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak datang" ancam Jaejoong.

_**'kau sudah akan membunuhku Jae'**_ batin Yunho saat menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu Jaejoong berjalan melewati Yunho tanpa melihat kebelakang, diikuti Siwon yang tiba-tiba berhenti didepan Yunho.

"Dia milikku Jung" bisik Siwon penuh dengan ejekkan. Sontak Yunho membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"A- apa maksudmu. Dia memang milikmu" ungkap Yunho jujur.

"Jangan mengharapkannya lagi" dna Siwonpun pergi setelah itu.

.

.

.

**Jae side**

Yunho tetap menunggu Jaejoong keluar kelas untuk menagih janji Jaejoong untuk pulang bersama kali ini. Benar! Kali ini sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar akan pulang bersamanya karena langkah kaki namja cantik itu mengarah padanya.

"Yunho ya!" panggil Jaejoong yang langsung berlari mengejar Yunho dengan perasaan yang sangat senang berharap kali ini bisa pulang bersama Yunho yang diam-diam dicintainya itu.

"Ayo pulang Jae" ajak Yunho yang sudah menyeret tangan Jaejoong, namun langkah Jaejoong terhenti kala Siwon menahannya. Ditolehkannya pandangannya pada Yunho yang memandangnya dengan wajah 'kenapa?' dan dapat dilihatnya wajah Yunho yang seolah mengerti kenapa Jaejoong berhenti saat melihat Siwon.

NYUT~~~

Lagi-lagi hatinya harus sesakit ditusuk pisau saat Siwon sudah menggenggam erat genggaman tangannya dan dia malah melepaskan pegangan tangan Yunho yang begitu hangat. Jaejoong mencari-cari sesuatu dalam tasnya karena Siwon memerintahkannya untuk memberikan sesuatu pada Yunho.

"Ini!" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan undangan pada Yunho.

"A- apa ini?" tanya Yunho dengan nada kaget menurut Jaejoong.

"Datanglah keacara pertunanganku dengan Jaejoong besok malam" ujar Siwon dengan seringaian yang tak dimengerti Jaejoong.

"Datang ya Yun. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak datang" ancam Jaejoong dengan hati yang tergigit. Andai mulutnya bisa berkata jujur, dia sangat ingin meminta Yunho membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin dari Siwon.

_**'Aku yang akan mati Yun. Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri'**_ batin Jaejoong saat Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu Jaejoong berjalan melewati Yunho dan Siwon tanpa melihat kebelakang. Tanpa diperintah air matanya langsung meluncur keluar.

.

.

.

Siwon mengantar Jaejoong kerumahnya dan Jaejoong langsung kelaur dari mobil mahal Siwon. Dilihatnya eomma tirinya yang berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari pintu rumah kecil mereka dengan dandanan layaknya pelacur jalanan. Matanya langsung berbinar saat melihat Siwon datang. Ah, lebih tepatnya saat melihat mobil mewah Siwon.

"Wonnie masuklah dulu" tawar Mrs. Kim

"Anniya ahjumma, aku masih harus mengurus acara pertunangan dengan Jaejoong besok" ujar Siwon dan membuat wajah Mrs. Kim kembali berbunga-bunga mendnegar pertunangan anak tirinya akan berlangsung besok. Itu artinya tak lama lagi hidupnya yang miskin akan segera beruubah.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu" ujar Mrs. Kim.

"Chagie~~~ aku pulang dulu ya. Kuperingatkan jangan bekerja di Club lagi. Seorang Choi tak boleh kesana arra?"

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum palsunya.

CHU~~~

Lagi-lagi Siwon mengecup bibir Jaejoong singkat. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Siwon dan membiarkan Siwon menghilang dari rumahnya. Pandnagannya langusng tertuju pada Mrs. Kim.

"Cepatlah menikah Jae, kau tahukan appamu masih perlu biaya yang mahal?" tegur Mrs. Kim.

"Hm" gumam Jaejoong malas dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Yun? Kau sudah pulang?" tegur Mr. Jung yang melihat Yunho masuk kerumah mereka tanpa teriakkan khasnya jika pulang.

"Ne appa. Wae?" Yunho langsung duduk didepan eomma dan appanya dimeja makan.

"Kapan kau di wisuda?" tanya Mr. Jung.

"Dua bulan lagi appa" jawab Yunho malas.

"Lama sekali Yunnie~~~ Skripsimu kan sudah selesai. Ijazah juga menyusul. Kalau tidak di wisuda kau mau kan? Rumah kita sudah jadi di Paris dna pekerjaan appamu sudah memanggil. Kau juga akan bekerja disana. Mau ya Yun?" rengek Mrs. Jung yang tak tahan ingin segera pindah ke Paris karena ingin merasakan suasana baru.

"Terserah kalian saja" Yunho tersenyum hangat menahan luka.

"Kalau begitu besok malam kita jadi berangkat yeobo" pekik Mrs. Jung girang.

"Mwo? Be- besok malam? Ta- tapi-" Yunho tiba-tiba teringat undnaagn Jaejoong.

"Mian jika ini mendadak Yun. Tapi appa benar-benar harus segera kesana" terang Mr. Jung.

"Hahhh" Yunho menghela napas panjang. "Ne" angguk Yunho pasrah.

.

.

.

Drrtttt Drrtttt

Jaejoong membuka hand phone nya yang mendapat pesan dari orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Segera dibukanya pesan dari namja Jung itu. Sekilas Jaejoong melihat jam yang menunjukkan jam satu malam. _**'Kita sama-sama belum tidur Yun'**_ batin Jaejoong yang berpikir bahwa mereka berdua memiliki telepati.

From: Bear

Sudah tidur Jae?

To: Bear

Belum Yun. Waeyo?

From: Bear

Aku ingin bertemu. Bisa?

To: Bear

Ahahaaa micheo! Ini jam berapa sayaaannnggg.

Mau mati eoh?

From: Bear

Jangan bercanda Jae. Aku serius.

Aku sudah didepan rumahmu.

To: Bear

Babo!

From: Bear

Aku tunggu

Jaejoong bergegas berlari membuka pintu rumahnya dan benar, ada Yunho disana. Dilihatnya Yunho yang tampak begitu pucat. Hatinya terenyuh saat melihat air mata Yunho turun begitu lambat membasahi pipi namja bermata musang itu. Tanpa sadar tangannya sudah menangkup wajah Yunho dan menghapus air mata itu.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong dengan bibir bergetar. Entah kenapa firasat buruk dan perasaan takut menyergapnya kali ini.

"Ikut aku ne" ajak Yunho yang langsung membawa Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobilnya. Jaejoong tak bisa menolak, ini bukanlah situasi dimana dia harus menolak. Yuho tampak begitu terpuruk, dia tak tega melihat Yunho seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Jaejoong kaget saat memasuki sebuah kamar hotel yang sudah dihiasi dengan balon-balon gas yang berdiam diatas. Lalu ada kue ulang tahun yang terletak manis dimeja diantara sofa.

"Anggaplah ini acara pertunanganmu dengan Siwon malam nanti. 22 jam dari sekarang kau akan menghitung waktu pertunanganmu dengan Siwon" ujar Yunho dan sontak membuat Jaejoong bingung.

"Yun, apa maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa datang ke acara pertunanganmu Jae. Ini sebagai gantinya. Mari kita rayakan" seru Yunho dnegan senyum diantara air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa diperintah.

"Kau!"

"Aku akan ke Paris malam nanti sebelum acaramu dimulai" YUnho mencoba menjelaskan.

"Mwo? Kau akan meninggalkanku ke Paris? Begitu? Kau bercanda? Tidak lucu JUNG!" pekik Jaejoong diiringi air matanya. Langkah Jaejoong akan menuju pintu kamar itu, namun Yunho segera menahannya dan menyeretnya ke sofa.

"Aku tidak mau!" pekik Jaejoong.

"Kuenya cantikkan?" Yunho menghidupkan lilin-lilin diatas kue tersebut. Sedangkan Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah Yunho yang tampak begitu serius dna sarat akan kesedihan.

"Beri aku alasan kenapa kau harus pergi. Bahkan kau belum diwisuda" Jaejoong tak terima dengan keputusan Yunho.

"Ssssttt ayo kita berdoa untuk pertunanganmu yang lancar dan semoga kalian cepat menikah. Punya anak-anak yang lucu-"

BRAK

"JAE!" pekik Yunho tak suka dan kecewa saat melihat kue yang dibelinya dari sore itu kini hancur tak berbentuk karena jaejoong membuangnya kasar.

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak Jaejoong lebih keras. Yunho menahan emosinya yang bisa meledak-ledak kapan saja. Bahkan air matanya semakin deras.

"Jangan menangis Jae. Akan ada Siwon yang menemanimu. Aku juga akan mencari kekasih hatiku di Paris nanti.

SRAK

"Pergilah. Kalau begitu akan pulang" ketus Jaejoong dengan menghentakkan kasar tangan Yunho yang tadi menangkup wajahnya.

"Tidak bisakah kita menghabiskan sisa waktu yang tersisa berdua saja?" bisik Yunho lirih.

"Kau ingin aku bagaimana?!" pekik Jaejoong tertahan dnegan menatap mata Yunho lekat.

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa wajah mereka begitu dekat. Keduanya seolah terperangkap dalam pandangan masing-masing. Hingga tanpa sadar bibir hati Yunho sudah melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong. Yunho membawa tubuh Jaejoong menuju kasur hotel yang akan menjadi saksi cinta mereka malam ini.

"Euuggghhh ahhh" Jaejoong mendesah pasrah saat Yunho mencicipi setiap inci tubuhnya yang sudah setengah telanjang. Yunho dengan lembut menjilat dan menciumi tubuh Jaejoong. Tak ada kissmark. Yunho cukup tahu diri bahwa dia bukanlah pemilik Jaejoong.

"Eunnggghhhh" Jaejoong mengerang saat Yunho melepaskan celananya hingga dia telanjang bulat dan Yunho langsung mengulum junior Jaejoong yang memang berukuran kecil.

"Akhhh Yunnnhhh eeuuunnnggghhh ahhh" desah Jaejoong menggila saat lidah Yunho menjilat dan Yunho menghisap juniornya kuat seolah ingin mengeluarkan isi dalam junior Jaejoong. Tak lama perut Jaejoong mengejang dan bahkan tanpa sadar kakinya terbuka lebar menampakkan lubang surga yang akan menjadi inti permainan mereka.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHH" tepat saat Jaejoong mengeluarkan spermanya, jari telunjuk Yunho langsung bergerak masuk kedalam rectum Jaejoong. Lubang hangat itu mengetat membuat jari Yunho kram dan bergetar karena juniornya yang mengeras dibawah sana.

"Ja- jangan Yun euunnnggghhh" Jaejoong berusaha menghalangi Yunho yang tampak akan memerawaninya. Jaejoong tidak mau melakukannya saat perasaan Yunho tak jelas bagaimana padanya.

"Mianhae" dan Yunho langsung memasukkan jari tengah dan jari manisnya untuk menemani telunjuknya melonggarkan lubang ketat Jaejoong.

"Hiks appo hiksss Ja- jangan Yun hiks" isak Jaejoong lirih. Rasanya rektumnya dirobek paksa saat jari-jari Yunho memaksa masuk dan mengacak bergerak mencari sesuatu.

"Akh" tubuh Jaejoong bergetar, seolah tersengat listrik saat beberapa jari Yunho menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana. "Akh" lagi-lagi Yunho menyentuh benda itu. Merasa sudah menemukan bagian ternikmat Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menelanjangi dirinya sendiri. terpampanglah junior Yunho yang sudah membesar dan mengeras. Bahkan Jaejoong bergetar takut melihatnya. Dia yakin dia tak akan sanggup menerima junior Yunho masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"ANDWAE- AAAAARRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH YUNHOOOOO AAAAAAAAARRGGGGGHHHHH APPOOO APPO YUNHOO AAAAAAARRGGGGHHH hiks hiks… Yunhoooo hiks…" Jaejoong mennagis sejadi-jadinya saat junior Yunho bergerak memaksa masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Lubangnya serasa dirobek dengan pisau tajam. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan sesuatu yang anyir mengalir lambat keluar dari rektumnya.

GRAB

"Hiks… Yun appo hiks…" isak Jaejoong setelah menyambut pelukkan Yunho. Dirasakannya aliran yang mengalir dibahunya. Apakah Yunho juga menangis? batinnya ikut sakit merasakannya. Lalu Yunho menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Jaejoong benar-benar terpana melihat mata tajam yang indah itu kini mendung dan hujan.

"Sekali ini saja Jae. Aku mencintaimu Jae sungguh"

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Biarkan aku memilikimu Jae, hari ini saja sampai acara pertunanganmu dimulai. Biarkan aku Jae jebal hiks… mianhae~~~" ujar Yunho yang langsung melumat bibir Jaejoong. Tanpa disadarinya Jaejoong mengerang sakit ditubuh dan hatinya.

'Kenapa jadi begini Yun? Kenapa kita seperti ini?' batin Jaejoong lelah dengan kejamnya dunia. Dia harus menikahi Siwon demi keselamatan appanya, semangat hidupnya yang pertama. Lalu Yunho yang harus pergi setelah akhirnya menyatakan cintanya. Kenapa dunia begitu kejam kepadanya?

"Akh Yun akh akh hiks appo akh" jerit Jaejoong kesakitan saat Yunho menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk.

"Tahanlah Jae. sakitnya tak akan lama akh akh" Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat, menghantarkan rasa tenang dalam hati keduanya.

"AKH" akhirnya Yunho menyentuh bagian ternikmat itu lagi. "Akh akh akh" Yunho tahu itu bukan jerit sakit lagi dari Jaejoong, tapi desahan nikmat. Semakin erat dia memeluk Jaejoong, semakin nyaman pula telinganya mendegar detak jantung dan napas Jaejoong. Semuanya mengalun begitu indah.

"Akh akh akh"

"akh akh Jaeh akh akhsss akh"

"Akh akh Yun akh kah akh euunngggg akh akh akh"

"EUNNGGGGHHHHH" lenguh keduanya saat lahar panas Jaejoong membasahi perut keduanya dan sperma Yunho mengalir memasuki area yang tak diketahui keduanya sedikitpun. Yunho menumpahkan sperma sebanyak-banyaknya. Dilihatnya Jaejoong menghela napas panjang meraup napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

SRAK

"AKH" pekik Jaejoong kaget saat Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi menungging dan kembali junior Yunho memenuhi lubung hangat Jaejoong.

"Akh akh akh akh disanah akh lebih cepat akh akh akh"

"Ough Jaeh akh nikmat akh akh akh"

Keduanya terus berlanjut dengan kegiatan panas mereka dalam hotel itu. Bahkan setelah pagi menjelang dan keduanya sudah mandi, mereka kembali melakukan aktifitas panas itu. tanpa sadar jika sesuatu dalam tubuh Jaejoong tengah berinteraksi merespon sperma Yunho yang terus tumpah kesana.

.

.

.

Yunho bersama kedua orang tuanya memasuki pesawat yang akan menuju Paris. Yunho menatap nyalang langit Seoul yang tampak begitu cerah dipenuhi dnegan bintang malam ini. Semakin patahlah hatinya mengetahui Tuhan yang seolah begitu merestui pertunangan Siwon dan Jaejoong lalu mendukung kepergiannya dari Seoul.

"Saranghae Jae. Annyeong" bisiknya lirih, seolah salah satu bintang disana adalah Jaejoong.

Sedangkan didalam ruangan yang begitu megah itu disalah satu mansion paling besar aka mansion Choi yang kini dipenuhi dnegan tamu undangan. Terlihat seorang namja cantik yang tampak begitu pucat dalam balutan tuxedo putihnya dan Siwon yang terus mengimbangi Jaejoong yang berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Sudah kubilang kan jangan keluar rumah apalgi bekerja di Club? Lihat sekarang, kakimu terkilir karena terjatuh. Jinca!" gerutu Siwon, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendnegar penuturan Siwon yang berasal dari penjelasannya tentang jalannya yang aneh. Melihat Siwon yang begitu tampan dalam balutan Tuxedo putih mahal itu, Jaejoong malah membayangkan jika Yunholah yang mamakainya.

"Kau sangat tampan" tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu. Siwon tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

"Kaulah pemiliknya Chagie~~~" goda Siwon. Lagi, Jaejoong tersenyum kecut.

'Saranghae Yun, annyeong' batin Jaejoong lirih.

TBC or END?

Ga tau tiba-tiba pengen bikin ini…

Heee….

Met baca aja ne~~~

Annyeong~~~ ^^…


	2. Chapter 2

**Goodbye… (The last version of I know I'm just your sex partner)**

YunJae Fanfiction

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

Facebook: Mirna Kim Eun Seob

Bbm: 75de8b83

.

.

.

**WARNING!**

YAOI/NC just awal dan akhir cerita/DLDR/RNR

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Sejauh mana kau berlari? Apa cukup jauh sampai kau bisa meghentikan sakitmu? Lari? Ayo kita lari bersama! Wouldn't you?...

.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian...

Seorang namja bermata musang kini sibuk mendengarkan semua presentasi pada rapat yang diadakan disalah satu cabang Jung Corp di Jepang. Senyum terkembang diwajah para audiences saat Yunho memberi simpulan dan keputusan untuk mengakhuri rapat. Selalu memuaskan.

Drrttt Drrtt

"Wae appa?" serunya setelah keluar dari ruang rapat.

"Yun, besok eommamu akan ikut ke Seoul untuk menjenguk halmonimu. Appa dengar kau akan ke Seoul karena masalah finansial dicabang Seoul? Jadi jaga eommamu ne" permintaan yang menurut Yunho terkesan memerintah. Bibir hati itu tersenyum tipis dan langkah kakinya pun begitu memukau sekedar untuk dilihat.

"Ne appa. Siapkan supir ne".

"Kau masih trauma Yun?" suara Mr. Jung terdengar sedih.

"Ania appa... aku hanya ingin menjaga eomma seperti yang appa katakan" Yunho mencoba menenangkan appanya walau hatinya sendiri tiba-tiba gelisah.

"Ne, appa selalu percaya padamu".

"Gomawo appa".

PIP

Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas panjang mendengar perkataan appanya. 10 tahun? Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi dan terlewatkan bukan?.

.

.

.  
"Yunnieee aahhh!" seru seorang yeoja paruh baya yang langsung memeluk Yunho diparkiran.

"Eomma dengan siapa?" tanya Yunho dengan mata bergerak kesana kemari.

"Aisshhh ayo ikut eomma pulang ke rumah. Pacarmu tak akan marah jika ditinggal sehari saja" rengut eommanya dengan Yunho yang hanya bisa menanggapi omongan eommanya dengan geleng-geleng.

.

.

.  
"Ahra ya~~ aku hanya sebentar ke Seoul. Kau tidak perlu ikut sayang" Yunho memijat pelipisnya dengan menatap lcd ponsel yang tertera nama kekasihnya. Diliriknya sang eomma yang nampak merengut. Pasalnya Mrs. Jung sedang bermanja-manja dengan anaknya yang selalu menginap di apartment bersama tunangannya Go Ahra.

PIP

"Ahra ikut kita besok" ujar Yunho seraya melangkah duduk kembali dimeja makan bersama eommanya.

"Ahra itu benar-benar- aissshhh seluruh waktu luangmu selalu untuknya. Menyebalkan" cibir Mrs. Jung. Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Aku milikmu eomma ya kekeke~~~" kikikan Yunho benar-benar sukses membuat eommanya menggerutu.

.

.

.  
Bandara Incheon tidaklah tampak lenggang di pagi hari. Setiap hari selalu saja manusia bolak-balik keluar masuk dibandara itu. Tak terkecuali dengan 3 orang yang berpakaian layaknya orang-orang kaya yang elegan. Yunho, Mrs. Jung dan jangan lupakan yeoja disamping Yunho yang selalu bergelayut ditangan Yunho, Go Ahra.

"Ahhh sudah lama aku tidak ke Seoul. Ternyata tetap saja dingin. Brrrr" gerutu Ahra dengan mulut yang mencebil.

"Sudah tahu ini musim dingin. Tentu saja dingin. Kau sudah tahu malah memakai baju kekurangan bahan begitu" sindir Mrs. Jung yang langsung membuat Yunho pening dengan eommanya yang selalu mennjukkan ketidaksukaannya dengan Ahra.

"Kalian ini- Aiissshhhh" risau Yunho.

Tepat setelah Yunho mengatakan hal itu, seorang namja lewat berlawanan arah dengannya. Seorang namja yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Yunho dan badan yang sedikit lebih berotot dari Yunho dan jangan lupakan lesung pipi dan seringaian yang terlihat begitu Yunho melewatinya dengan santai.

"Ada apa tuan?" tanya seorang namja paruh baya yang berjalan membelakangi namja berlesung pipi itu saat namja yang dipanggilnya tuan itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Amugotto aniya. Hanya... orang yang paling ingin kubunuh akhirnya datang" jawabnya santai dengan seringaian yang sangat gelap. Bahkan namja paruh baya yang tadi bertanya padanya langsung bungkam saat melihat tuannya menatap intens namja yang sudah keluar dari bandara Incheon. "Hahhh... aku jadi merindukan istriku" dan langkah kakinya kembali berayun menuju ruang tunggu dan tentunya diikuti namja dibelakangnya.

Sementara itu Yunho dan kedua yeoja disampingnya terus menghimpitnya. Eommanya dan Ahra tak ada yang mau melepaskannya. Dia benar-benar gerah sekarang. "Aigoo".

"Supir tampan~~~ cepatlah jalankan mobilmu" ujar Ahra genit dan sukses membuat Mrs. Jung kembali mencibir.

.

.

.

Dilangit sana kini melayang dua roh yang terus memejamkan mata entah sejak kapan. Bahkan tak ada satupun yang menyadari kedatangan dua sosok tersebut. Hingga kedua sosok itu saling melepaskan genggaman tangan dan turun ke bumi dengan memasuki tubuh yang tak seharusnya mereka masuki.

Petir guntur menggelegar kala roh-roh itu masuk kedalam tubuh yang membuat mereka shock tak mengerti. Lonceng-lonceng berbunyi memekakkan telinga hingga jiwa-jiwa tak diundang itu kini menjelma didalam tubuh yang lagi-lagi tak mereka inginkan.

"OMO!" pekik Yunho tiba-tiba dengan tubuh seolah menghempas dari duduknya, hingga membuat Mrs. Jung dan Ahra terkejut.

"Yunho! Aiisshhh eomma kira kau kesurupan aigoo" Mrs. Jung mengelus dada karena jantungnya hampir keluar dari tubuhnya karena kaget.

"Gwencana?" timpal Ahra. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bisa menatap kedua yeoja didekatnya tanpa berkedip. Bahkan matanya menatap sekitar dan mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya. Hanya saja...

"Yu- Yun- Yunho?" tanya Yunho dengan mulut membeo.

"Aisshhh baboya? Cepat makan makananmu!" geram Mrs. Jung. Wajah Yunho bahkan tampak pusing.

"Eung! Setelah itu kita tidur dirumah halmonie, dan kau harus tidur disampingku Yun!" ancam Ahra.

BRAK

"MWO? YUNHO?" Yunho menunjuk dirinya pekikan Yunho kali ini membuat seisi restoran menoleh padanya.

"Yak! Aisshhhh wae?" desis Mrs. Jung saat Yunho berdiri tiba-tiba.

"A- aku ingin ke toilet" ujar Yunho buru-buru dan langsung menghilang begitu saja setelah berlari menuju toilet.

"Anak itu akan jadi gila jika kau macam-macam padanya" sindir Mrs. Jung pada Ahra yang tak ambil pusing dengan omongan calon mertuanya.

.

.

.

"YAK! OMO OMO! Ottokhae?" Yunho menelan ludah kasar saat menatap wajahnya dicermin.

"Berarti... jika aku masuk kedalam tubuh appa, apakah appa masuk kedalam tubuhku? A- apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Yunho memijat pelipisnya dengan keringat berlebih yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku Changmin, bagaimana bisa menjadi appa dimasa ini?" Changmin mencuci muka kasar. "Appa... mianhae... aku salah hiks... sekarang aku mengerti satu hal, kenapa dimasa depan hidup kalian begitu terkutuk hiks... mianhae... semoga kau tahan appa ya hiks... mianhae...".

.

.

.

_**'Changmin brengsek! Bagaimana bisa aku ada didalam tubuhnya saat ini?'**_ umpat seorang namja berumur 10 tahun yang kini berkaca didalam kamar. _**'Bahkan... aku tidak bisa bicara? Bisu? Aaarrgghhh shit. Dimana aku sekarang? Kenapa aku berada dikamar ini?'**_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

CKLEK

"Tuan muda. Nyonya Choi meminta anda keluar untuk makan" ujar seseorang berpakaian layaknya maid.

"Eung!" angguk anak itu sambil melangkah ragu menuju keluar.

Mata bening itu menatap kagum pada arsitektur ruangan yang ada didalam rumah itu. Ini sangat mengingatkannya pada arsitektur bergaya eropa. Menakjubkan.

"Apa kau tidak lihat jam berapa sekarang?" desis sebuah suara yang membuat jantung anak itu berdetak tak karuan.

Perlahan mata bening itu menatap tepat pada mata seorang namja yang terduduk dikursi meja makan. 'Joongie' lirihnya dalam hati.

"Cepat kemari!" titah namja yang dipanggil Joongie itu. Ah kalian pasti tahu siapa namja itu. Choi Jaejoong.

"APA KAU TULI?!"

JDEERRR

Jeritan itu cukup kuat hingga mata anak itu berair. Tak menyangka jika sosok didepannya itu nyata.

"Brengsek! Sudah bisu, sekarang tuli. Heh! Namja Jung itu hanya mendatangkan musibah untukku. Brengsek! Sialan! Aaarrrgghhh" pekik Jaejoong murka.

BRAK

"Aku muak makan jika melihatnya setiap hari semakin bodoh saja" seru Jaejoong sinis dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Anak berumur 10 tahun itu terdiam kaku tak bergerak melihat namja yang tadi dengan kejam menghinanya.

_**'Apa arti aku disini? Siapa aku didalam rumah ini? Joongie ya... kenapa mulutmu setajam itu? Jika Changmin adalah anak kita dimasa ini, kenapa kau sekejam ini?'**_ lirih anak itu dalam hati. Bahkan para maid yang melihat adegan itu merasa iba melihat anak itu menangis sengsegukkan.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah yang diisi Yunho, Ahra dan Mrs. Jung itu kini berhenti disebuah rumah sederhana milik Park halmonie. Eomma dari Mrs. Jung.

Yunho membiarkan kedua yeoja itu langsung masuk kedalam rumah, saat Yunho melihat seorang bocah laki-laki memeluk lututnya erat didepan taman dekat rumah halmonie-nya.

"Aku seperti mengenal sosok itu" terka Yunho yang berjiwa Changmin.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ragu menuju anak yang sendirian dikursi taman itu. Dilihatnya punggung anak itu yang bergetar karena menangis.

PUK

Tepat saat tangan Yunho menyentuh pundak anak itu, anak itupun menoleh dan akhirnya kedua mata itu saling menatap.

"APPA?" tebak Changmin yakin.

"Hiks...hiks..." sahut anak itu mengangguk dan menangis semakin histeris saat melihat tubuhnya malah digunakan oleh Changmin. Penyesalanpun menelusup datang menyergap hatinya. Seharusnya dia memang tak melanggar takdir dan menuruti Changmin.

"Ya Tuhan"

TBC...

Nah Seobie putuskan untuk menjadikan ini last version dari I know I'm just your sex partner.

Buat yang belum baca versi satu sama dua… Silakan cari di stories Seobie…

Annyeong…


	3. Chapter 3

**Goodbye… (The last version of I know I'm just your sex partner)**

YunJae Fanfiction

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

Facebook: Mirna Kim Eun Seob

Bbm: 799413EC

.

.

.

**WARNING!**

YAOI/NC just awal dan akhir cerita/DLDR/RNR

.

.

.

**(Mohon mengerti bahwa Yunho adalah Changmin dan Changmin adalah Yunho. Tapi, jika mereka berdua saja, Seobie bakal sebutkan terus siapa mereka)**

**Chapter 3**

_**"Jadi kau bisa mengerti apa yang kukatakan? Aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa menggunakan bahasa isyarat"**_ ujar Yunho yang bersarang dalam tubuh Changmin. Changmin yang bersarang dalam tubuh Yunho hanya bisa terkekeh, tak menyangka jika dia bisa salah prediksi dengan apa yang terjadi dengan masa ini. Seingatnya Yunho miskin disini, tapi malah kaya juga.

"Appa, kau bisa menggunakan bahasa isyarat karena tubuh Changmin yang kau pakai. Jadi, tanganmu sudah biasa bergerak. Hmmm bagaimana reaksi eomma jika dia melihat wajahmu ini appa ya?" Changmin menyentuh wajah Yunho yang dipakainya, sedikit menyeringai.

_**"Kau tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam kan dengan tubuhku? Lebih baik kau cepat katakana pada Jaejoong kalau dia harus bersikap baik padaku agar tidak hidup dalam kutukan masa depan. Lagipula, apa do'a mu semasa kau kecil dulu sampai-sampai Jaejoong tersiksa begitu?"**_ Yunho memberengutkan mulutnya.

"Ayolah appa, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal mesum pada eommaku sendiri. Tidak seperti appa yang mesu-"

"YAK! Anak bodoh!" teriak sebuah suara dibelakang mereka. bahkan langkah kaki pemilik suara itu terasa begitu mencekam.

PLAK

Yunho yang mengisi tubuh Changmin kecil tak menangis sedikitpun, hanya saja hatinya begitu ngilu saat mengingat betapa sakitnya Changmin saat Jaejoong memperlakukannya sekasar ini. Apalagi sekarang Jaejoong menyentak dan menyeret tangan Changmin masuk kerumah, tanpa sadar ada orang lain disana.

"Apa begitu caramu memperlakukan anakku?" suara bass itu terdengar dan sukses menyedot perhatian Jaejoong. Perlahan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Changmin melemah saat melihat Yunho dihadapannya.

"Oh.." Jaejoong akhirnya angkat bicara. "Apa kau memata-matai kami selama ini sampai kau tahu bahwa dia anakmu? Sok tahu sekali kau tuan. AYO MIN!" Jaejoong kembali menyentak tangan Changmin.

"Apa salahnya sampai kau harus sekasar itu padanya?" tanya Yunho tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya, dapat dilihatnya wajah Changmin yang memohon agar dia pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong.

"Apa urusanmu? Belum tentu dia anakmu, kenapa kau percaya diri sekali?" entah dia yang salah dengar atau apa, tapi dia bisa mendengar suara namja cantik itu bergetar. Tanpa sadar langkah Yunho mendekat dan Jaejoong tanpa sadar mencengkram erat lengan Changmin hingga Changmin meringis.

"Kau menangis" hati Yunho ngilu saat melihat mata does itu berembun. Dirinya yang sebenarnya malah mengingat bagaimana dulu Jaejoong menangis karena kesepian dimasa depan. Sungguh Changmin yang ada dalam diri Yunho tak sanggup jika melihat eommanya menangis lagi.

PLAK

"Kau makhluk menjijikan, sama saja dengan anakmu" dan Jaejoong pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendirian ditaman yang memang dekat dengan komplek perumahan elit yang mereka tempati.

Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong dan Changmin pilu. Dia merindukan eommanya yang sudah meninggal. Dia sangat merindukan eommanya. "Bogoshippoyo eomma hiks…".

"OPPA!" pekik Ahra yang tampak berkeringat dan terengah-engah mencari Yunho. Secepat kilat Ahra menuju Yunho dan memeluk namja itu erat. Yunho menggeleng, _**'Ahra jumma benar-benar- aiiissshhh jinca jumma aku bukan Yunho'**_ batin Yunho.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, seseorang ternyata memperhatikan mereka dari jauh dan anak yang bersamanya dapat melihat air mata yang jatuh dari mata namja cantik itu. _**'Kau cemburu Jae?'**_ batin Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong terisak lirih.

"Jadi itu alasanmu pergi ke Paris? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau bertunangan dengan Ahra di Jepang? Brengsek kau Yun hiks…" lirih Jaejoong dan kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya dan Siwon.

_**'Ania'**_ ujar Changmin menggeleng walau Jaejoong tak peduli padanya.

.

.

.

"Halmonie kenal dengan tetangga sebelah?" tanya Yunho saat dia, Mrs. Jung, Ahra, Halmonie dan Harabeojinya selesai makan malam.

"Sangat kenal Yun" ujar yeoja tua yang dipanggil Halmonie itu. "Mereka sangat ramah dengan semua orang disini, bahkan dia merawat anak bisu yang mereka ambil dari jalanan" jelas halmonie dan semua jadi focus mendengarkan.

"MWO?! Anak dari jalanan?" pekik Yunho tanpa sadar karena shock. Sontak Mrs. Jung kaget dengan sikap tidak sopan Yunho. Belum pernah dia melihat anaknya tidak sopan begitu, untung eommanya tidak punya penyakit jantung. Mrs. Jung memandang eommanya dan mulutnya mengisyaratkan kata-kata maaf.

"Bukankah itu anak mereka?" tanya Yunho ragu.

"Mereka bahkan belum punya anak semenjak 10 tahun pernikahan mereka. Hmmm" tambah Harabeojinya.

Setelah itu yang Yunho lakukan hanya terdiam. Semua yang melihatnya hanya saling memandang bingung. Sedangkan Yunho terus membatin dalam hatinya. _**'Kenapa eomma berbohong? Mereka belum punya anak? Apa mereka tak pernah melakukan hubungan intim? Bukankah eomma bisa mengandung?'**_ lalu tiba-tiba senyum lebar terpatri diwajahnya hingga membuat orang disekitarnya semakin bingung. _**'Appa! Kau memang satu-satunya hahaahaaaaa'**_ tanpa sadar tawanya malah membahana keseluruh ruangan.

"Hhahahaahahaaaaa"

PLAK

"Aww appo!" ringisnya. Dilihatnya mata eommanya yang setajam elang menatapnya tajam.

"Jinca anak ini- Aissshhhh" Mrs. Jung memijat kepalanya.

"Gwencana Yun?" tanya Ahra yang kini mengusap-usap kepala Yunho yang tadi digeplak Mrs. Jung. Sayangnya Yunho hanya terus senyum-senyum sendiri hingga Ahra merinding. "Aigooo".

Changmin merasa bangga menjadi Yunho. Dia sangat menyukai wajah appanya yang kini digunakannya. _**'Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun kugoda dengan tubuh appa ya? Hahahaaa pasti Kyuhyun klepek-klepek?'**_

"ANDWAE!" pekik Changmin tiba-tiba saat memikirkan Kyuhyun yang jadi menyukai Yunho.

"JUNG YUNHO!" desis Mrs. Jung tajam.

.

.

.

"Hmmm?" jawab Jaejoong yang kini duduk santai didepan TV rumahnya dan Siwon dengan ponsel yang berada ditangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" nada suara disebrang sambungan telpon itu terdengar khawatir.

"Ne Siwon ah. Aku hanya stress sedikit karena kelakuan Changmin. Aissshhh anak sialan itu-"

"Dia anakmu Jae. Tidak bisakah kau memperlakukannya selayaknya anakmu? Setidaknya perlakukan dia seperti manusia. Memangnya apalagi yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia keluar rumah tanpa seijinku. Kau tahukan aku malas membuat kebohongan tentang anak itu. Aku malu tahu!" gusar Jaejoong kesal, apalagi jika ingatannya kembali saat dia melihat Yunho yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dengan santainya.

"Yunho yang salah. Berhenti menyakiti Changmin. Aku tidak tega Jae. jika kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa kau mau mengasuhnya sendiri? bukankah dulu aku sudah menawarkan panti asuhan untuknya?" desah Siwon ikut kesal.

"…"

"Kenapa diam eoh? Apa kau masih menyangkal rasa yang meledak-ledak meminta untuk memeluk anak itu saat dia menangis? Hentikan Jae, atau kau akan menyesalinya" Siwon kembali melunak.

"Hiks… aku- hiks… aku tidak bisa hiks… wajahnya terus mengingatkanku tentang kematian appa dan namja bajingan itu hiks…" Siwon merasakan hatinya juga sedih saat mendengar Jaejoong kembali mencurahkan perasaannya yang tak jauh beda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya.

Siwon menyesal memaksa Jaejoong menikah dengannya. Siwon menyesal karena terlambat mengetahui perihal kehamilan Jaejoong dan membiarkan Mr. Kim meninggal karena shock atas kabar hamilnya Jaejoong dengan namja lain. Ditambah Mrs. Kim aka ibu tiri Jaejoong terus berusaha menggugurkan kandungan Jaejoong hingga berakibat fatal bagi Changmin yang berada dalam perut Jaejoong. Kenyatannya, Changmin bisu sekarang.

"Lupakan Jae! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk mengingat Changmin sebagai anakku? Kenapa ka uterus menjadikan masa lalu sebagai alasan Jae? WAE?!"

PIP

PIP

PIP

"Hiks…." Jaejoong memeluk ponselnya erat dalam dekapannya. Siwon mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak. Jaejoong menyesali tentang kebenaran dari semua ucapan Siwon. "Baboya?" lirihnya saat mengumpat dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya? Hiks… wae? Hiks… Siwon ah hiks… aku membutuhkanmu hiks… aku takut hiks…" Jaejoong terus menangis di sofa hingga mata doe yang basah itu kini menutup dengan sempurna menuju ke-alam mimpi.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Terdengar langkah kaki yang sengaja dibuat sepelan mungkin agar tak terdengar oleh namja yang baru saja tertidur tadi. Langkah kaki seorang namja kecil yang terus melangkah menuju Jaejoong. Senyum tersungging dibibirnya saat melihat wajah damai Jaejoong meski dengan wajah yang basah akan keringat dan air mata.

Tangan mungil itu menyentuh wajah Jaejoong, mengusap keringat dan air mata Jaejoong. _**'Aku merindukan Jaejoongku yang baik. Katakana padaku, apa yang terjadi pada kita sebelum aku masuk ke-dunia-mu ini?'**_

Para pelayan yang menyaksikan aksi namja 10 tahun itu tampak terisak lirih. Hati mereka serasa ikut merasakan betapa miris dan tidak adilnya dunia ini pada tuan muda mereka yang tampan dan baik hati. Hingga saat tuan muda mereka mencium dahi Jaejoong, air mata mereka tidak dapat dibendung lagi. bagi mereka, Jaejoong adalah seorang ibu yang paling kejam didunia ini.

.

.

.

Terik matahari hari ini lumayan menyengat kulit. Untungnya Yunho sudah terbiasa, kalau tidak, mungkin dia akan berlari menuju kolam renang atau masuk kedalam kulkas. Aigooo. Yunho baru saja pulang dari kantor. Saat melihat Ahra akan menyambutnya, dengan cepat Yunho berlari mencari tempat bersembunyi dengan ribuan alasan yang akan dia katakana pada Ahra nanti jika yeoja itu mengamuk. _**'Mianhae ahjumma kekeke~~~'**_.

Sesampainya didepan rumah Jaejoong, Yunho dengan sengaja menekan bell rumah Jaejoong. Beruntungnya dia karena didepan pagar rumah yang dibukakan penjaga itu dia disambut langsung oleh anjing herder yang baik hati. Buktinya anjing itu tampak senang saat Yunho datang. Anjing itu tampak menempel-nempelkan tubuhnya kekaki Yunho, membuat Yunho gemas.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya penjaga itu. _**'Tumben anjing ini sopan. Tingkahnya seperti tengah bersama tuan muda Changmin'**_ batinnya.

"Eummm aku cucu Jung halmoni. Annyeonghaseyooo. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dnegan anak yang kemaren duduk ditaman depan sana" Yunho menunjuk taman didepan rumah Jaejoong. "Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?".

"Eummm lebih baik jangan sekarang. Tuan muda Changmin mungkin sedang tidur. Ada perlu apa dengan tuan muda Changmin?"

"Eummm kalau begitu aku ingin bertemu pemilik rumah ini" ujar Yunho.

"Oh, tuan besar sedang keluar negri. Tapi tuan Jaejoong sedang keluar sebentar. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang"

"Aku akan menunggu" ucapan tegas itu membuat penjaga itu hanya mengangguk setuju.

_**'Haaahhh untung aku tidak memanggil tuan muda Changmin. Bisa dipecat aku kalau membiarkan tuan muda Changmin keluar apalagi bertemu orang asing'**_ batin penjaga itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari Mall yang padat akan manusia yang haus akan segala jening barang yang enak dilihat mata. Namja cantik itu berjalan anggun dengan setelan kaos V-neck putih dan jeans panjang berwarna biru gelap. Sangat sesuai dengan tubuh putih miliknya. Dia terus saja berjalan dikerumunan manusia yang keluar masuk mall hingga tak menyadari jika sebuah pisau akan menancap didalam perutnya saat seorang namja berbusana serba hitam mendekatinya. Namun…

"AKH!" Jaejoong memekik kaget saat seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan tinggi yang sama dengannya kini memeluknya erat bersamaan dengan darah yang mengucur deras dipinggang namja berambut ikal itu. Sontak semua orang yang melihat hal itu langsung menjerit histeris, beberapa langsung menghubungi ambulance dan menatap tak percaya jika kejadian macam itu terjadi di Mall yang penjagaannya seketat ini. Lagi-lagi manusia lebih pintar dari mesin apapun, terbukti.

Jaejoong ikut memeluk namja yang kini menatapnya sendu. Mulutnya seolah mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Jaejoong tak sanggup mendengarnya. Jaejoong menatap nyalang pada orang-orang yang hanya dia memperhatikan sementara tubuh Jaejoong ikut bersimbah darah. "YAK! Kenapa kau melindungiku?! Siapa kau?! Kumohon bertahanlah!" seru Jaejoong panic saat dia mulai merasa tak mampu lagi memapah tubuh namja yang semakin merosot jatuh. Untungnya, sebelum tubuh namja pucat berambut ikal itu jatuh kelantai, beberapa pekerja ambulance langsung membawanya menuju mobil ambulance.

Jaejoong mendesah lega. Kakinya sedikit bergetar jika mengingat seseorang sedang mencoba membunuhnya. Langkahnya bergetar memasuki mobil. Dia mengikuti ambulance itu menuju Rumah Sakit terddekat. Pikirannya berkecamuk, tentang siapa yang mencoba membunuhnya. Tangannya langsung merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Siwon, tapi… tidak! dia tidak boleh membuat Siwon khawatir sementara Siwon tengah berjuang mati-matian menyelamatkan Kim Corporation yang hampir jatuh ditangan eomma tirinya.

Sekuat-kuatnya Jaejoong menarik napas dan mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Sial! Baginya hari ini sangat mencekam. Siapa yang akan tahu jika saja ada yang mengikutinya atau apapun itu. "SHIT!" umpatnya geram.

Ambulance berhenti, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang langsung berlari mengikuti namja yang menyelamatkannya yang kini terbaring lemah diatas ranjang beroda yang entah apa namanya Jaejoong tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Changmin yang mengisi tubuh Yunho kini tengah mengamati sekeliling depan rumah Jaejoong. Harus diakuinya kalau rumah Jaejoong dan Siwon memang mewah. 'Hahhhh rumah jaman dulu dan sekarang sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda. Ini sebenarnya jaman apa? Aiiissshhhh andai aku bisa bicara pada Tuhan' batin Changmin.

GUK

GUK

GUK

Changmin tersenyum dan langsung duduk didepan anjing yang kini meringkuk direrumputan. Awalnya Changmin merasa biasa saja, toh hanya anjing biasa. Tapi, saat melihat mata anjing yang berkabut dan berair sontak mendatangkan perasaan tak enak dihatinya.

DEG

'Kyuhyun ah…' batinnya kaget saat mengingat jika anjing ini adalah anjing yang bereinkarnasi sebagai anjing yang tak sengaja dibunuh Kyuhyun saat mengemudi hingga Kyuhyun menangisi kesalahannya sampai berminggu-minggu lamanya. Bahkan seingatnya, kyuhyun akan merasa sedih jika melihat anjing-anjing yang bermain disekitarnya, pikiran Kyuhyun pasti kembali ke anjing itu.

"Kau… aiiissshhh tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak nyaman. Tapi… seingatku aku tidak mengajak Kyuhyun kemari, atau…" sontak matanya membulat saat mengingat jika kyuhyun juga mengerti cara menggunakan mesin waktu itu. Kepalanya jadi sakit, dia mual dan ingin segera menenangkan diri. 'Dimana dia sekarang?' batinnya sambil berjalan menuju rumah haelmoni-nya tanpa mendengarkan pertanyaan penjaga gerbang yang merasa bingung dengan sikap tetangga baru itu.

TBC…


End file.
